


It's Only Ever Been You

by OhVena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: (Y/N) is to be betrothed to royalty as the next heiress of her kingdom. Loki isn’t overly fond of this but is confident in their relationship. What is he to do though when (Y/N) says she’s found the one?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	It's Only Ever Been You

Loki silently lay on (Y/N)’s bed as he throws up a goblet, lost in thought. (Y/N) had seemed happier these past few days. Granted, she always seemed at ease around him but there was something different. Something had her buzzing with excitement and when he had questioned her about it she had brushed it off. She was keeping something from him and he was dying to know what it was.

His train of thought was broken as the door to her royal chamber was opened and in walked the very person his thoughts had been consumed by. 

There was a very prominent grin on her face that she was trying to control and his eyes narrowed in on her movements as he recognized the telltale sign that she was up to something.

“Hello, Loki,” she greeted him as she sat down at her vanity and started to fix her makeup, applying a lipstick she only ever wore for him; it was his favorite shade

“Do you have a royal ball to attend to today?”

“Not exactly, I’m having dinner with my family and betrothed.”

His eyebrows raised as he noted the new gown she was donning as well as the particular word she used for a mere suitor. Since when had it become betrothed? “I take it your parents have found another suitor?”

She finished applying the lipstick and started powdering her nose as she glanced at him through the vanity mirror, “Yes, I think he might be the one.”

His shoulder shook with laughter as he realized what she was playing at. The wording, the dress, and the lipstick. Yes, she could be quite dramatic when she wanted to be.

“What’s so funny?”

“You are, love. As if you’d actually go through with it.”

“I’m very serious.”

His movement stopped as he caught the goblet and stared at her with a strange look. If she were serious, then her actions would just be outright cruel. “What of this madness? Since when have you been so complacent with what your parents do?”

(Y/N) turned slightly in his direction with a serious expression. “Since I’ve been appointed as the next heiress.”

He sat up in the bed, his chest heavy with various emotions he didn’t have time to sort. “What of us, then? Will you explain to your betrothed that you've been seeking the company of another man?”

“I have a feeling he might be open to a threesome,” she tried to joke.

Anger flared within him as he stood up and spat, “As if I’d ever share you with anyone else.”

“I merely jest, ” she tried once more but he was not having it. The current look he was giving her was one she’d only seen been given to others and being at the receiving end was not advised. A knot formed in her stomach.

"You’d rather hide me and keep me as a paramour than deflect your parent's advances? Are you that ashamed of me?”

“Loki-”

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of her. His chest felt constricted and he had only felt such ache once. Not even the countless bruises and wounds he had gained in battle compared. This cut deeper, it unleashed all the ugly emotions he tried to keep under wraps. “Are you not happy with our current arrangement? Am I not enough?”

“W-what? Loki of course you are, that's not-”

He swallowed thickly as he stared right above her head, not being able to meet her eyes. “Is it because of my background?” He hated it, the way he sounded and felt so small. 

“Stop it! As your future wife and queen, I will not allow you to depreciate yourself! I love you Loki, all of you. I am so sorry I ever made you doubt that, please believe my sincerity,” she cried with ferocity, her eyes welling up with tears at the state she had put him in. 

“You..what?”

“Surprise? I wanted to pull your leg for a bit before I told you the good news but I took it too far. I'm so sorry love, I didn’t mean to make you question yourself or my actions. The one I am to marry is you.”

Blood pounded in his ears at her confession. She loved him and they were to be wed in the future. She would be queen and him king. Embarrassment quickly followed his relief and colored his ears and cheeks. “Well, now I’ve gone and made a fool of myself. If I had only been thinking more clearly and saw the signs.”

She cupped his cheek with tenderness, “You reacted that way because of your love for me. Such vulnerability shows me how much you care. I love you.”

He leaned into her hand with a weary look, “And I love you far more than I would like to admit. These feelings are so strong that I fear the weakness it gives us and the advantage it gives our foes.”

“Love makes us stronger. There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do to protect you,” she whispered with a reassuring smile.

A smile overtook his own lips as his shoulders shook in merriment, “That should be my line, _wife_.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be much of a queen if I wasn't able to protect you or my people, _husband_.”

They stared at one another in adoration before their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

“You will finally hold the title you deserve as well as your rightful place next to me.”

“We’re feeling particularly bold today, _wife_. Why is that?” he wondered with a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close as he possibly could.

“Well, _husband_ , it is because I’ve found the best suitor to lead my kingdom alongside me and I get to spend the rest of my days with him. Isn’t he lucky?” she replied with a teasing glint in her eyes as she brought her arms around his neck.

“The luckiest,” he agreed before pulling her in for more ardent kisses. 


End file.
